Golden Opportunity
by Cypher Script
Summary: Born with a seemingly uncontrollable quirk that turns everything he touches to gold and doesn't seem fit for being a hero, Izuku Midoriya will strive to master his odd quirk and try to become the best hero he can with a golden gift. Quirk!Izuku Tolerable!Bakugou
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-All that glitters

Inko's mornings are pretty calm; wake up and prepare breakfast for her baby boy then walking him to the local kindergarden after which she would spend the day cleaning and spending time with her friend Mitsuki. One loud thud, a scream for help and another thud shattered her calm morning.

"Izuku," Inko screamed as she rushed into her son's room, she hadn't even known he was up yet. The sight of her son lying face down on the ground brought a sense of dread to her soul. She checked her child over with her basic first aid knowledge, relieved to find a pulse albeit weak. "Izuku, honey, answer me," her calls were answered with incoherent mumbles, "Hold on honey, I'm phoning the hospital!" A quick call to the ER had them ready for her and her son. Cradling her son protectively in her arms when Izuku mumbles something about All Might, she finds his All Might figure close by but something is different, it's completely gold colored. Not thinking much more about it she pulls it to her with her quirk, it flies to her and into her hand so easily it surprises her by how heavy it is.

Securing her baby into her car she quickly drives them to the Musutafu emergency room where they immediately hook Izuku to an IV and begin doing tests when the doctors find that the golden figure was found near him when he collapsed. Many hours later her baby finally awakens and the test come back positive that her child's quirk had activated and caused him to fall unconscious; in the end she was just happy her child's dream of awakening his quirk became true.

"It's quite remarkable Mrs. Midoriya, you say this figure was one of his toys," a female doctor with a long antenna with a bulb on the end asked as she looked over the child.

"Yes, All Might is one of his favorite heroes. I'm surprised I was able to use my quirk on it, it must have been near 13 kilos," she said sheepishly with a hand on her cheek, normally she has trouble just bringing ordinary objects to her, much less something made of solid gold. "Is my baby going to be okay? Why did he fall unconscious?"

"Well you see, my best hypothesis is that he barely had the energy to manage what he did," as the female doctor was going to continue there was an alarm and several nurses shouting while running down the hall to her son's bed. Both women rushing after the nurses found Izuku once again unconscious but with the sheets and railing of his bed glittering gold. "Unfortunately it doesn't appear he has the ability control it, I guess it is like the mythical Midas touch."

"Isn't there something you can do to help him?! Please, he's all I have," Inko practically begged the doctor who simply put her arms above her head and took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do," Inko started crying geysers of tears but trickled to a small river as the doctor continued, "Nothing I can do but I can contact an old college classmate of mine, if anyone could find something to keep your son from putting himself in danger every time he touches something it's David but it won't be cheap."

Inko holds up the solid gold statue of All Might, "I doubt there's an issue with paying them in this case, Doctor."

"Haha I suppose not then, let me give him a call while you wait here with you son and explain to him to not touch anything else. I'm not sure what time it is where he is."

As the doctor leaves the room, Inko sinks into a chair near her boy and runs a hand over the golden rails and sheets with a worried filled sniffle, "Oh honey, please be okay…"

Meanwhile in the female doctor's office she waits while her phone rings, there's a click and a groggy sounding voice on the other end, "Hello?"

"David! It's Elizia, from college? You sound rough, long night?"

"Eliza? Oh right the," David starts to say but is cut off.

"Anyways, the reason I'm calling is I have a patient here in Musutafu ER. He was rushed here after his quirk manifested," Eliza began, flipping through her notes on Izuku Midoriya.

"What exactly does this have to do with me, Eliza?"

"Well I'm calling to ask for help on behalf of the mother, her son is suffering from Rampant Quirk Activation. He's already turned an All Might toy, his sheets and bed rails into gold and is unconscious for a second time this morning. We were hoping you could help by designing something to inhibit his quirk for now to prevent him from accidentally activating his quirk."

"I'm sorry, he turned this stuff into what?! I think there's something wrong with the connection."

"Nope, you heard me, solid gold," She smirked knowing she had him on the line and just had to set the hook, "From what the mother implied she's willing to part with the son's All Might figure to pay for the help. I don't believe I have to tell you how much a 13 kilo solid gold statue of All Might could be worth, imagine the collectors and what you could fund with it." She smirked at his agitated grumblings as he argued with himself over the choice.

"Give me a few hours and I'll see what I can come up with. Freaking Anglerfish…" With that statement there's a click and the line goes dead, Eliza gives an arm pump as she lets out a creepy laugh before settling her features while heading back the Midoriyas. With a flourish of her lab coat she flings the door open to reveal young Izuku happily bouncing in his bed studying the railings.

"I got my quirk! Mommy I did it! I can't wait to tell Kacchan about it! He'll be so impressed!"

"Fufufu, good news, I just got off the phone with my friend, he said to give him some time and he'll see what he can come up with. If I can count on anybody it'd be David."

"I can't thank you enough, Dr. Ruā," Inko said teary eyed and bowing to her gratefully.

"Please, call me Eliza," Inko then tells her that she can call her Inko, "I must admit I had to bribe David with your son's All Might doll."

"What," Ikuzu cried out while sniffling, "I don't want to get rid of my All Might!"

Inko spend several minutes explaining to Izuku that she would buy him another All Might but they needed this one to pay for the item to keep him from accidentally triggering his quirk.

"…Okay Mommy, you can have my All Might. I promise I'll learn about my quirk, I'll become so good with it that I won't need any help!"

Inko just smiled as she caressed her son's forehead, "Thank you Izuku, that's very mature of you." Inko turns to Eliza, "Do you think it would be safe for Izuku and I to go home today?"

"I'm afraid not, we'll have to wait for David to get back to me with what he's been able to come up with. We wouldn't want cute little Zuku here to faint again by touching something or god forbid someone. I'm not even sure how his quirk would respond to organic material." Inko pales considerably at this, the last thing she would want is for her baby to turn one of his friends into gold. "I give David two days minimum before he comes up with something."

"Right," Inko says unconvinced of this David fellow,"Is there any way I could ask you to look after Izuku for me while I go home and get some of our things?"

"Of course! If anything comes up I'm sure one of the nurses can watch him if I'm needed." With a nod and checking that Izuku would be okay with staying with the nice doctor.

**~~Midoriya's POV~~**

Much like Dr. Ruā had guessed, David came through with a design and shipped the finished product to the hospital; a set of gloves made from high density carbon nanotube fabric that should resist being transmuted by my quirk. Needless to say mom's weekend was spent watching me running around with his gloves on pretending to be a hero. Unfortunately our weekend came to a crashing halt when I had an encounter with Kac-chan and his other two friends in the park

"Hey nerd! Where were you?! We were missing our favorite punching bag," one of Kac-chan lackeys, the one with extendable fingers shouted while doing a little jab in my direction.

"Well uh, I was in the hospital, I got my quirk! Isn't that amazing, Kac-chan?!"

"Oooh? Well let's here it then, what's your pathetic quirk," Kac-chan asked excitedly and making small pops off his palms, "After all, it can't be more awesome than mine!"

"Well uh you see kac-chan," I said holding up my gloved hands, "When I touch something with my bare hands it turns really shiny and yellow!"

Kac-chan laughs loudly and points at me, "What a useless quirk, we might as well just call you Deku for how worthless it is! If that's your quirk then why aren't your gloves yellow and shiny?!"

The extended finger kid jeers as he tackles me and begins trying to yank off the gloves, "Come on Deku, let's see your dumb quirk!"

"No! Mommy says to not take the gloves off," I cry as the kid manages to pull my glove off, Izuku reaches out and grabs his hand with the glove in it. Extendable fingers begins screaming for his parents as gold begins creeping across his fingers freezing them in place. I rip the glove from his hand while Kac-chan just has a thousand yard stare as the kid goes crying for his parents, as the shouting becomes louder as the parents join the kid, he snaps out of it and quickly runs away. Thankfully I wasn't touching the kid long enough to do much more than gold plate his fingers, they then found out that when they're only plated like that then they revert back to normal after a certain amount of time. I didn't interact with Kac-chan much after that incident, every time he was forced to be near me he'd get skittish and call me a deku, never becoming physical in his few and far between bullying.

'I've decided, I shall call this quirk Midas' Touch and I shall train endlessly in order to prevent what happened to that kid from ever happening to anyone else,' I think to myself and clench my fist, 'I will work on my endurance and energy so I can use it without knocking myself out. I shall become a golden hero like All Might and become the number 1 hero or my name isn't Izuku Midoriya.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Some turn to dust or to gold  
~Ten years later~

After the incident with that one boy, I was scolded by the police for using my quirk but on the plus side I didn't pass out again. I understand that my quirk is dangerous to whoever I might touch but I'm working on that. Mom doesn't want me to participate in my school's Quirk Guidance Program due to how someone could take whatever I touch and live for quite a while with little issue... No one should be able to benefit from my quirk like that unless they're my mom, so that's what I've been doing for the past two years; buying normal objects and trying to not turn them into gold.

I struggled for a moment to put my stack of books on the librarians desk, "Good morning Kairo-san, i'm ready to check out."

The young librarian reached across the desk with her filament like tendrils, pulling them into the scanner with a kind smile, "More books on gold and quirk control Midoriya-chan? I would have thought you've read every book we have on those subjects. Oh, you picked up a fitness book as well?"

This is Seina Kairo, her quirk is filament, she's one of the librarians for a public library near our house and she can use her hair to connect to any computer. She's super helpful when you're full of questions about hard to explain subjects.

"Yes ma'am but I'm hoping I can use some info in this Chinese guy's book on Quirk Methodology," I take a moment to point out the section to her, "They say right here that quirks are a three parts equation and that while emitter quirks mostly require mental control also require the close to the same level of physical fortitude."

"Oh? So you're planning on learning to control your quirk by lifting weights," she asked teasingly as she printed a due-dates for the books and slipped them all into a bag for me.

"W-well not at first, I was thinking of starting with running and m-maybe going to weights when I get older," I thank her with a bow as I take the bag from her, "Have a nice day Kairo-san."

As she gave a small smile and wave with her tendrils, I adjusted my bag and started my way back to the apartment, stopping to watch some heroes intervene in a small time purse snatching. I'm not certain which heroes they were so they must have been new, "maybe I should start writing down everything I can about the new heroes, I might be able to glean some ways I could become a better hero." Turning my key in our front door of our house and I call out my return as I take off my shoes, "Hey mom, I'm back from the library!"

"Oh, Izuku," Inko exclaimed as she came from the kitchen drying her hands, "Welcome home honey, oh my do you think you have enough books?"

I rub the back of my neck in embarrassment and pulled out the quirk methodology book, "Maybe but I just kept pulling out useful books and then I found this Chinese guy's book, he says that quirks are one part mental, one part physical and one part spiritual. He writes of this experiment run in Shanghai about how they took two siblings with scales from the same quirk generation then kept one under strict exercise and diet while the other was the control. The one with the strict diet and exercise showed a 67% increase in his defenses, he could even stop small bullets where his brother couldn't! It seems that different types of quirks benefit from varying grades of the three part system but they all gain benefits from physical training. I'm going to read through this book really quickly then I'm going to go for a run!"

"Izuku wait," I pause at the hallway and turned around, "This is from the school, it just arrived today; it's the application for the end of the year to determine where you're planning on going. Don't forget to fill it out before you go back to school."

"Sure thing mom," I grab the paper from the bottom of my book pile.

"Are you still planning on going to UA though? I know you want to be a hero but you'll make me grey within a year."

"Of course mom, it's the number one hero school in all of Japan, I have to go. If it means I can learn more control for my quirk then that means I can help you more," I give her a big smile and mom is pushed to tears so much that our apartment almosts floods. I console her a bit and head to my room, setting my books down and filling out the paperwork for school while reading the Chinese methodology book.

Name: Midoriya, Izuku  
Age: 14  
Quirk: Midas' Touch  
Quirk description:  
Whatever I touch turns to a gold like substance, I must remain in contact with what I touch but I can pump more energy into something to make it spread faster and plate it in gold. The plating is temporary, lasting anywhere between two and ten minutes. I wear specially made gloves to keep from accidentally turning things into gold.

I finger the tips of my curly hair that has golden dyed tips in places; I finish the application's basic information and sign it. Heading out I place the application on the countertop and call out, "Hey mom! I'm going running! I'll be back by supper!"

"Okay honey! Remember to be careful," she waves from the living room, the news channel in the background.

I continue running down a road, gasping for breath and soaked in sweat, "Geez, I didn't realize I was this out of shape…" Looking around for a street sign I see a beach littered in junk and an idea hits me, I could use that for training my quirk. Heading down I pull off my right glove and start tapping objects, the gold spreading quickly but stopping when I move my hand. At first the drain is minuscule but it starts stacking and an hour later I was laying on the ground tired as all get out.

"Dude! What's with all of the golden junk?! It's gotta be my lucky day," a voice shouted excitedly and I groan as I look around and see a kid with blonde hair with a black lightning bolt mark. He runs down the hill and starts picking up loose golden junk.

I sigh and tiredly call out to him, "It's not real gold, it's just my quirk."

"What? Who's there?!"

"Over here, I'm in the middle of this junk pile over here," I sit up and make my way over to him sliding my glove back on and offering it in a handshake, "Sorry for the trouble, I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"Hey dude, it's cool. I'm Denki Kaminari, what kind of quirk turns things to not gold," Denki asks as he tosses up a golden door handle in one hand and shakes my hand in the other

"A troublesome one. Whatever I touch without these gloves turns to this stuff."

Kaminari grabs the handle out of the and smiles at me, "Dude same, my quirk's electrification but it can short out my head if I use to much." There's a zap of electricity that jumps from his body to the door handle and proceeds to jump to every piece of gold in the junk pile causing us to yelp, "Dude what the heck, I didn't even put that much juice into that! That was so cool!"

'I guess it makes sense, gold is a super conductor so of course it'd bounce to nearby gold but it shouldn't act like this,' I continue mumbling until Kaminari shakes my shoulder. "Oh sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"Haha you were mumbling something crazy but it's cool. Oh wait, how do you get around the quirk use law?"

"I'm really not, this stuff just reverts after a couple of minutes. So long as no one sees me doing it then I figured it should be fine, it's not like I have a super destructive quirk for people to worry about."

Kaminari scratches his chin in thought and laughs, " I suppose not but that was a shock for my quirk to bounce around like that. We should team up some time, you're going to become a hero too right?"

"Of course! Who's your favorite hero," I excitedly asked him, stars in my eyes.

"There's an american hero called Static, he runs a hero agency in Dakota." we spent maybe an hour talking about the different heroes and before I knew it we had exchanged numbers before I left to go home.

Mom's cooking could be smelled from outside and I went in tired and happy, "Hey mom, I'm back and I made a new friend today!"


End file.
